


Turnips

by Lisztomaniaddict



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Early Days, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, RAB - Freeform, Short, Tyler hates turnips, joshler - Freeform, rab era, regional at best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisztomaniaddict/pseuds/Lisztomaniaddict
Summary: “What if I want to live in a cabin, in the middle of nowhere, making my own bread, growing turnips, and writing music for the rest of my life?”“You like turnips?”-The one where Tyler thinks about becoming a hermit.





	Turnips

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is very short, kinda fluffy. There really isn’t a established relationship, but Tyler definitely has a crush on Josh. Just a little exchange between them about running away from society. Enjoy!  
> -  
> Russian Translation:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8328191/21204764

The sky was clear and Josh Dun was outside. That’s just how it worked. Not that he inherently liked being outside in the sun. He actually got sunburn quite easily. And he wasn’t the greatest fan of bugs. But he liked how easy it was to breathe. And there were lots of things to look at. But mostly he was outside for Tyler.

Tyler didn’t like going outside just for the fun of it. There was plenty to do inside. And he liked air conditioning. And WiFi. And the refrigerator. But when left alone and inside for too long, he tended to end up in dangerous places inside his head. Places most people avoided. But Josh learned that going outside seemed to help with that. So, as much as Josh would rather be inside, he was sitting outside, in some random park he’d found on Google Maps, getting sunburned. And as much as Tyler would rather be inside, working, writing, with a Redbull in hand, he was outside, next to Josh, still with a Redbull in hand.

Tyler didn’t like being outside. And he wanted his air conditioning back. But he did like Josh. And Josh kinda trumped air conditioning.

They didn’t usually talk much during situations like this. Josh just kind of watched the clouds, occasionally pointing out a bird of some sort. And Tyler would hum or just close his eyes, letting his mind empty for a brief moment. But today was different. And Tyler let his mind wander, and voiced his thoughts to Josh.

”Y’know, everything is so complicated.” Tyler huffed rolling a piece of thread from his shirt between his fingers, other hand resting underneath his chin. 

“What do you mean?” Josh asked, picking at the grass. He knew that this could either be the shortest or longest conversation they’d have all day. With Tyler, you could never really map out where his thoughts were going to end up.

“It’s just, there’s so much you have to do just to merely exist. Taxes, and ID’s, and Social Security Numbers, and all that.” He waved one hand in the air dismissively. “Just to say that you’re real. Proof that you exist. But what if I don’t want all of that?” He laid back with a groan, reaching his hands up. “What if I want to live in a cabin, in the middle of nowhere, making my own bread, growing turnips, and writing music for the rest of my life? Maybe I’ll just be a hermit. Have a pet snail, or something.” He trailed off.

“You like turnips?”

Tyler laughed. It was one of Josh’s favorite sounds. “Well, not really-“ he waved his hands in the air, shaking his head. “-but that’s not the point!” He chuckled. 

“What about me?” Josh asked, giving him a speculative look. 

“What about you?”

“Well, can I come? Live in your cabin? Help you grow turnips that neither of us will eat, and write music for no one to hear?”

“You would hear it. That’s enough for me.” He said with quiet determination. 

It was silent for a moment. 

“Ok.”

“Okay, What?”

“Okay, I’ll come with you.” Josh said simply, pulling a small flower out of the ground next to him, placing it carefully behind his ear. 

This made Tyler laugh harder. Josh decided it was definitely his favorite sound. “I didn’t even invite you!”

“I invited myself!” Josh fell back onto the grass next to him with a smile.

“Are you even allowed to do that?” Tyler turned his head to look at Josh. He shrugged. 

“I don’t know.” Josh gave a sigh, staring upwards. He noticed a cloud that looked suspiciously like his brother, Jordan. “I just figured, if there’s no rent, or taxes, or ID, then I could just live wherever I want.” That caught Tyler off guard.

“Even though you could live anywhere, you would want to live with me?” He said softly. “And my turnip farm?” Josh burst out laughing again, the sound almost musical. 

“Well, yeah. Someone’s gotta hear your music, right?” Suddenly, Tyler didn’t think he’d mind eating turnips for the rest of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short and I wrote it in, like, 20 minutes, but let me know what you thought! Comment stories you’d want me to write down in the comments.


End file.
